It's Complicated
by Ninja Giraffe
Summary: Kurt wonders if he should return to McKinley.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't know yet if I'm going to add to this story. It's super short, so it would make sense to continue, but I'm a new author and don't know if it's any good. I try though! If you would like to see me continue it, please tell me so in a review. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Glee. I wish I did. But I don't.

Kurt was sitting on his bed looking at the snow lightly falling outside his window. He was thinking hard. Again. About Dalton, and the Warblers...and Blaine. Ah, Blaine. Just the thought of him brought a smile to Kurt's face and caused his heart to beat a little faster. When he was actually with Blaine...oh it was a wonder Kurt could function.

He sighed as he decided to admit to himself that he was in love with Blaine. And Blaine was actually gay. Progress! Maybe this wouldn't be a hopeless repeat of Finn. Maybe, just maybe, Blaine would like Kurt back eventually. But is that what Kurt really wanted? He wasn't positive. He loved Blaine, that he was sure of. But the same couldn't be said about Dalton. Honestly, he hated Dalton. Well maybe not _hated_ but he certainly didn't like it. It wasn't him. It didn't let him be him. The other Warblers barely even considered his ideas. And he had to wear a uniform? He still hadn't gotten used to that. He couldn't show off his fabulous outfits at school anymore? Really?

Yet he stayed. Because there was hope of him and Blaine. But if Blaine didn't like him back...it was a horrible thought...but hope of Blaine was really the only thing that kept him at Dalton. That, and of course the fact that he wasn't bullied anymore. It was amazing being able to walk through the hallways with no fear. Truthfully though, he had gotten used to the minor bullying at McKinley. It was really the incident-Kurt shuddered at the thought- in the locker-room, which led to his life being threatened, that pushed him to his breaking point. But Karofsky had gotten in trouble for threatening to kill him...if he took it too far again he would get in even more trouble...

Blaine had said he regretted running from the bullying, did Kurt? Kurt wasn't sure which he preferred- getting bullied for being himself, or not getting bullied but not completely allowed to be himself. And Kurt would still be able to hang out with Blaine, even if he didn't go to Dalton. Should Kurt go back to McKinley? This was going to be a very hard decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **All right, sorry, I lied. I wasn't going to update unless people commented, but I can't help myself. I have an idea for where this is going to go, so I wrote some more. I'm serious though, please, please, please review! Comments, thoughts, advice, anything would make my day. Thanks! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yea, still don't own Glee.

Kurt was doing his homework in the Junior Lounge. Or at least he was attempting to. Blaine had just walked in and sat down on the couch next to Kurt. Kurt tried to hide his smile at the thought that Blaine was interrupting his homework, yet again. He caught Blaine's eye and Blaine patted the couch next to him, signaling Kurt to sit down. This time Kurt did smile, as he got up from his chair and moved next to Blaine on the couch.

"Hello Blaine" Kurt said

"Hey Kurt! Iv'e been meaning to talk to you." Blaine replied

Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine better on the couch. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

Kurt looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Oh, I don't know, you were really quiet at Warbler's practice today."

Kurt blushed a little. He had been quiet, he realized. It was because he was thinking about how different it was from New Directions, and about how much he missed his old friends. Seeing Mr. Shue the other day after singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" really got him thinking about McKinley a lot. However, he answered Blaine by saying, "Oh...I'm fine...I was just really tired."

"You sure?"

Was it just his imagination or was Blaine sliding closer to Kurt? "Yea, I couldn't sleep last night."

"But you're sure you're okay?

Okay, Blaine was definitely closer to Kurt than he was before. Kurt didn't really mind though, and it actually made him want to tell Blaine the truth about how he felt about Dalton. Well, maybe not exactly everything, but he felt he could talk to Blaine. "Well, truth is, there is something on my mind..."

Blaine looked concerned. "You wanna talk about it?"

Oh, Blaine was so caring! Kurt felt he _had_ to at least tell him _something_. "Well, I've been thinking about Dalton..."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I don't know, It's just so different from my old school. I'm still not completely used to it."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt. He felt bad, he was part of the reason Kurt had come to Dalton. "I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually. Anything new takes a little getting used to."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's grasp a little. "I guess so..."

Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter and patted his shoulder. "You're doing fine. You'll always miss you're old school a little bit, I know I still think about what I left behind, but it's worth it. I don't know about you, but I love not needing to worry about being bullied all the time."

Kurt smiled and laughed a little. "Yea, it's great being away from those neanderthals." he agreed. "Thanks Blaine, you've really helped me. I'm sure I'll get used to everything pretty soon." Kurt moved away from Blaine and stood up. "And now i _really_ have to get back to my homework."

Blaine stood up too. "Honestly Kurt, you have more work then me, Wes, and David put together!"

Kurt laughed. "I'll get used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! I wrote more, thanks to the one person who commented and the couple of story alerts I received. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please review! Sorry this is really short, but more will come. Again, all comments are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Yea, unfortunately I do not own Glee.

Poor Kurt. Blaine really hoped he got used to Dalton. He had noticed that the younger boy did seem a little out-of-place. He had always been fighting for attention at his old glee club, and now, at the Warblers, he was trying to hard to get noticed. Blaine felt bad. But he knew that Dalton was the better choice for Kurt, after what had happened with Karofsky, and Kurt knew it too. Which was good. Kurt was safe, and he would get used to the changes eventually. And he was safe. Blaine sighed. He really cared about Kurt, he realized. He just wanted what was best for him.

Blaine knocked on the door of Kurt's room.

"Who is it?" Kurt called

"Blaine"

Kurt hurried to the door and opened it up. "Hey Blaine! Come on in" Kurt moved and allowed Blaine to walk in "What's up?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm bored. Just decided to come by." Blaine replied.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat-Blaine came here just to see me because he was bored? Oh Kurt loved him. "Well, I'm really not doing anything...you can hang out here for a bit if you want."

Blaine smiled. "Sure, thanks!" He sat down on the chair at Kurt's desk and rolled the chair towards Kurt a little.

"I was just about to feed Pavarotti." Kurt took out a bag of birdseed and walked over to where the bird's cage was on his desk.

"You're taking really good care of him you know."

Kurt blushed as he opened the cage door and poured the birdseed into Pavarotti's food bowl. "Thanks. I feel I need to. He is like the symbol of me being part of the Warblers and all."

Blaine laughed. "yea, well great job"

"Why thank you!" Kurt laughed too. Then suddenly his mood changed a bit and he asked quietly, "Can he fly?"

Blaine was a bit surprised at this question as he answered, "No, his wings are clipped so he doesn't escape when we open his cage."

"Oh..."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

"No, its just...well doesn't it seem kind of mean just to keep him locked up all the time?"

"I think he's okay Kurt, you're feeding him and keeping his cage clean...I don't think he wants to leave."

"Oh...alright" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine laughed a little. He thought it was kind of cute how much Kurt cared for the bird. "He's fine Kurt don't worry."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Thanks again to everyone who has subscribed to this story and to those of you who have reviewed it. You guys have no idea how happy you make me! Please continue to read and review! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. However, the song Kurt hums is mine. Yup, I attempted to write a song. Let me know what you think!

Kurt had a dream that night. He was trapped in Pavarotti's bird cage, and he was looking at two versions of himself. One Kurt was wearing a Dalton uniform, and the other Kurt was wearing skinny jeans, a sweater, and a hat, all almost definitely some sort of designer brand. Kurt, trapped in the cage, was wearing his pajamas, and looking questioningly at the other two.

Hat Kurt said, "Come back to McKinley Kurt!"

The Kurt wearing the Dalton uniform said, "No, it's better for you at Dalton."

This is almost like in cartoons, Kurt thought, when someone has the angel and devil versions of themselves on the shoulders arguing...only it's weirder...

Kurt wearing the hat then said, "You can be yourself at McKinley."

Dalton Kurt argued back with, "You're safer at Dalton, Karofsky can't get to you here."

Hat Kurt returned with, "C'mon, you can handle Karofsky! You're better then that Neanderthal. Courage, remember? You can't run from your problems forever, Kurt. You need to face your fears."

Dalton Kurt looked angry, "But what about Blaine?" he practically yelled.

"You can still see him!" replied the hat wearing Kurt.

Kurt wearing the Dalton uniform looked defeated as hat Kurt said, "You want to be free, Kurt. You're trapped like the bird! C'mon, fly away!"

Kurt looked confused...he was trapped, what in the world was the other him talking about? And what bird? Pavarotti? But he couldn't fly...

Dalton Kurt sighed, "He's right Kurt. And I know you love Blaine, but you _can_ still see him, he shouldn't be the only thing holding you back. Fly away, be yourself!"

Suddenly wings sprouted out of Kurt's back.

"Go back to McKinley Kurt!" Both Dalton and hat Kurts shouted.

Kurt spread his newly-grown wings and flew out of the cage. Looking back, he realized the cage was labeled Dalton, and as he looked ahead, he knew what he had to do.

Kurt awoke with a start. He sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed as he tried to process what he had just dreamed. However, like with all dreams, the memory of it was hazy. Alright...he was...in a cage...there were three of him...Wow, this had to be the weirdest dream he ever had. Okay, so two of him were arguing...about if he should stay at Dalton or not...then he...grew wings...and flew out of the cage...? What? And the Kurts outside the cage had decided on something, Kurt remembered, they...wanted him to go back to McKinley. Hmm... Were they right? The two Kurts? Suddenly a song popped into Kurt's head. He started humming as he thought.

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm all trapped in. No one lets me, lets me be what I want to be. I want out but I cant leave."_

It was freaky how much that song related to his dream, he thought. But, it didn't completely...if his dream...was what he thought it was...his subconscious was telling him to _leave Dalton_? So the song was wrong...he could leave. Should he?

"_Let me fly, let me be me. Let me make my life what I want it to be. Let me be free, let go of my reigns. Let me spread my wings and fly right out of here."_Kurt hummed more.

Maybe he should go back to McKinley. He could "be free" and be himself. Was that really the better choice? He would have to think about it a little more. Maybe talk to Blaine...no. He couldn't leave Blaine behind! Well, he might have to, he realized. He couldn't let his love for Blaine hold him back. Blaine was the only thing keeping him at Dalton. Blaine was the only reason he wasn't _completely_ miserable. But yet he was still miserable. Dalton wasn't about being an individual, and that was Kurt. He was different, unique. And proud of it. He wasn't afraid to show it. At Dalton, everyone had to fit a kind of mold. It was a loose mold, there was the no harassment policy and everything, but it was still a mold. The Warbler's wasn't like New Directions. Everyone was basically the same, even though they were all different. And Kurt couldn't fill that mold. He knew it, and he made it pretty clear to everyone else. Dalton would help and protect him, sure, but it wasn't best for him. He didn't belong. He realized he _had_to go back to McKinley, he had to break away from the mold of Dalton. He sighed as he hummed more,

"_It's my life, I can do what I want to. It's my life, just let me be me. It's my life, don't tell me how to live it. Just set me free!"_

Kurt was going to set himself free. He had to. Now it was just a matter of how to break the news to Blaine...and his parents...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yet again, thank you so much to everyone who has commented on or subscribed to this story. I write this for you guys! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Glee isn't mine.

The next morning Kurt found it hard to concentrate. During breakfast, the talking he did felt forced, and he couldn't pay attention through his Monday morning classes. He was extremely relived when lunch rolled around. Blaine wasn't in Kurt's lunch period so it gave Kurt some time to think. He sat down alone at a table and contemplated the best way to break the news to Blaine. He would just have to tell Blaine. There really wasn't any way around the fact that Kurt was switching back to McKinley and he would have to tell Blaine. Well, he decided, he would talk to his dad first. Make sure everything would be fine. Kurt figured it would be...his dad just wanted what was best for him. Once it was all sorted out with his family he would let Blaine know. Kurt was glad to have a plan of action and finally started actually eating his lunch.

That night Kurt called his dad. After a long, heated conversation about how even though he was safer at Dalton he wanted to transfer back to McKinley his dad agreed.  
"If you're positive it's what you want, I guess it's okay." his dad had reluctantly declared.  
Kurt finished up the phone call with "I'm positive dad. Thank you. Actually living both school options really made me realize I had it pretty good. Not perfect, but still good. I love you. Say hi to Carole and Finn for me. Bye."  
Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. It was true. He had had it pretty good. It was good he got to go to Dalton though, it helped him realize he could handle everything. He was a strong person. And he wanted to express that. And he could at McKinley. Now to tell Blaine. Oh great.

Kurt was really worried about talking to Blaine. He didn't really know why, either. Blaine was always so easy to talk to because he genuinely cared. Maybe that's what it was. Kurt knew Blaine would question Kurt. He cared to much to just let Kurt leave. Oh well, Kurt thought, I'm leaving. Blaine deserves to know everything though. Kurt figured he would let Blaine pick the spot where Kurt would break the news to him. Kurt decided to text Blaine, and let everything play out.

Blaine's phone vibrated and he answered it, reading the text Kurt had sent. 'I need to talk to you.' Kurt had written. Blaine sent back 'You can come to my room if you want.' His room was empty, so it would be a good place for whatever Kurt needed. I hope he's alright, Blaine thought as his phone vibrated once more with Kurt's reply of 'Ok, I'll be right there.'

Kurt grabbed Pavarotti, cage and all, and walked out of his room. His heart pounded as he walked up the stairs to the hallway where Blaine lived. He walked down the hallway, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Blaine opened the door, decided not to question the company of Pavarotti-Kurt really cared for the little bird- and stepped out of the way to allow Kurt to enter the room. Blaine closed the door behind him.

"So what's up Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I…I have…something to tell you." Kurt said slowly.

Blaine sat down on his bed, and motioned for Kurt to do the same. Kurt sat down next to him, placing the birdcage on the table next to the bed.

Blaine smiled sympathetically, "I'm listening."

Kurt rubbed his hands on his pants nervously, and looked at Blaine. "Alright…I don't know quite how to say this…but I had, sort of a revelation the other night. Blaine looked up at him questioningly. Kurt took a deep breath, "This is gonna sound ridiculous…promise you wont laugh?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand loosely in his own. "I would never laugh at you Kurt."

Kurt's heart swelled and he felt a little calmer. "You would say Pavarotti's happy, right?"

Blaine was surprised to be hearing this question again, and he answered similarly as before, "Yea, I think he's happy. You're taking good care of him, he has food, water, and he's safe."

Kurt nodded. "Exactly, it would appear he's perfectly happy with everything." Kurt paused, squeezed Blaine's hand, and continued talking. "Well in the, revelation, I had, I realized _I'm_ Pavarotti."

Blaine looked confused and Kurt realized this and explained more. "It would appear that I'm perfectly happy with everything too. I have food, water, I'm safe, and you're-" Kurt smiled and leaned towards Blaine "- taking great care of me."

Blaine smiled and blushed, but then realized there was a catch "But…"

Kurt picked up for him "But, I, like Pavarotti, and trapped. Pavarotti can't fly, and I can't express myself. Dalton's wonderful, because it, like the birdcage or the fact that his wings are clipped, has protected me-for the short time I've been here- from the cruelness of the world. However, it, like the clipped wings, has prevented me from being who I truly am. Pavarotti's a bird, he's meant to fly, and I'm, well, I'm me, and I'm used to standing out, being noticed and appreciated for who I am. But Dalton changed all that. It stamped out my individuality when I put on the uniform and blended in. Don't get me wrong, Dalton is a great school; but it's not for me. I need to go back to McKinley."

Blaine knew it had been coming, the whole time Kurt was talking Blaine had known, somehow. But nothing, nothing could have prepared him for when Kurt actually said it. So he just stared at Kurt, and stupidly replied "What?"  
" I'm leaving Dalton. I'm transferring back to McKinley."

After a long silence something in Blaine's mind clicked and he registered what Kurt was actually saying. "But…but you can't go back! What about Karofsky and everyone else?"

"I'm sorry Blaine…I have to go back. I've really been thinking about it. I think I can handle Karofsky and everyone, I had been for so long, I can do it again, courage right? Dalton's a great school, but I've made my decision. "  
Blaine just stared at Kurt. He was so brave; he didn't deserve any of the trouble he had gone through. Blaine couldn't believe Kurt would go back to that. He was so much better off here! But he knew he couldn't change Kurt's mind.

"I love you Blaine. This isn't goodbye forever. But it's goodbye for now." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again, got up, and left.

Blaine watched, frozen as Kurt left the room. As he watched him walk away, realization dawned on him. He loved the younger boy. And Kurt said he loved him. But now they wouldn't see each other every day. Their relationship almost definitely couldn't go anywhere. Blaine was heartbroken. All those times his touch had lingered a little too long, all the time he spent thinking about Kurt…it wasn't just caring. It was love. And now he couldn't do anything about it. He could still see Kurt, that was for sure. But they couldn't have a relationship. He wouldn't have time to constantly drive out to Lima to see Kurt. Especially now that midterms were coming up. But he would still be able to see Kurt once in a while. That would have to be good enough. He smiled slightly to himself as he thought 'if you love something set it free'.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who has subscribed/commented. It makes my day. :) So, yea, next chapter...enjoy! And props to anyone who notices the Princess Bride reference.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or the song Blaine sings, which is part of 'Walk On' by U2.

Blaine, finally starting to accept everything Kurt had told him, decided he should do something nice to say goodbye to Kurt. He was never really good with expressing himself, and decided it might be nice to sing him something. He got up off his bed to get his guitar, and in getting up saw that Kurt had left without Pavarotti. Blaine decided to bring him back to Kurt tomorrow, it was kind of late tonight, and then Blaine could sing to Kurt too. He sat down again with his guitar, and began strumming a few chords.

The next day Blaine walked to Kurt's room with Pavarotti and his guitar, and knocked on the door to Kurt's room. "It's Blaine" he called through the door.

"Come in" replied Kurt.

Blaine opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Kurt was already starting to pack some things in his suitcase.

He looked up as Blaine walked in and said, "Hey."

"Hi Kurt. You left Pavarotti in my room last night." Blaine said, holding out the birdcage.

Kurt walked towards Blaine and took it from him, placed it on his desk, and said, "Oh…thank you."

There was a slightly awkward silence, which Blaine broke by saying, "So, when are you leaving?"

"Either tomorrow night or Friday morning, depending on when I'm done packing." Kurt looked around the room at all his clothes spread out, which he had brought with him despite the fact that all he would be wearing was the Dalton uniform and laughed. "Almost definitely Friday morning."

Blaine laughed too, but then grew silent. "Listen Kurt, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything after you told me last night. I was really surprised, I still am a little bit, but if it's what you want, then I'm happy for you."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Blaine…so…what's with the guitar?"

"Oh…" Blaine said, fingering the strap across his shoulder. "I was gonna sing you a goodbye song, but since you're not leaving 'till Friday, I could wait 'till then if you want."

Kurt was silent for a bit, but Blaine knew what he was going to say judging by how his face had lit up when Blaine said he was going to sing for him. Kurt really was adorable.

"Well, I mean, you already brought you're guitar, I mean you might as well sing it now…if you want." Kurt said, just like Blaine thought he would.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt's desk chair towards him. "As you wish." He said as he sat down and brought his guitar from his back to his lap. Kurt sat down on his bed and Blaine started strumming his guitar. Kurt smiled as Blaine began:

"_Walk on, walk on what you got they can't steal it no they can't even feel it walk on, walk on…stay safe tonight. You're packing a suitcase for a place none of us has been. A place that has to be believed to be seem. You can fly away, a singing bird in an open cage, who will only fly, only fly for freedom-"_

Kurt's smile grew bigger, and Blaine continued:

"_-walk on, walk on what you've got they can't deny it can't sell it, or buy it walk on, walk on stay safe tonight. And I know it breaks and your heart it aches and you can only take so much walk on, walk on."_

Blaine finished, and Kurt's smile managed to grow even wider as he said, "That was lovely Blaine, thank you."

Blaine smiled, "You're welcome Kurt. And, in case you were wondering, that thing that you have that no one can take away is courage." He stood up and walked towards Kurt. "Remember that. Be strong at McKinley. I know you can be."

Kurt stood up too, "Thanks again Blaine."

And then Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He cared so much for Kurt. He pulled him into a tight hug and felt Kurt relax into him and hug him back. Blaine mustered up his own courage, pulled out of the hug while still holding on to Kurt's arms, and said, "I love you too, Kurt."

Blaine let go of Kurt and walked out of the room as an amazed Kurt watched him leave, and then flopped onto his bed, smiling so much it hurt. Blaine loved him back. He felt as though he really could fly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Not much to say here, so please, continue to read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Glee...yet...*evil laughter* Nah, I'm just kidding...but seriously? It would be so awesome!

Friday morning came all too soon, Blaine thought as he sat next to Kurt for their last breakfast together at Dalton. They made small talk as they ate their pancakes, but Blaine wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about. But how could he? Nothing significant had happened since he had professed his love to Kurt on Wednesday. Blaine didn't know what he had expected to happen. He didn't know if he'd wanted anything to. However, he certainly didn't expect Kurt to say nothing, just ignore it.

Blaine sighed quietly as he came to a conclusion he thought made sense. Kurt had told him about his unrequited love for Finn. And how Kurt had never had anyone actually like him. He probably didn't know what to do. He was so used to crushing on straight guys, (yes, Blaine had heard about Sam too) that he didn't expect anyone to like him back. His heart reached out to Kurt. He wanted Kurt to know what it felt like to be loved. But Blaine couldn't show him because Kurt was leaving. 'If you love something, set it free. If you love something, set it free.' Blaine found this had become his mantra recently, and he repeated it in his head now.

Suddenly, Kurt stood up. "I'll be right back." he said

Blaine didn't ask where he was going, and ten minutes later, when Kurt came back, he dove right into the conversation Wes and David were having, so Blaine couldn't ask him where he had gone.

Slowly, everyone finished eating, and as Kurt and Blaine got up to leave, Kurt turned to Blaine and asked, "Can you come with me to my room?"

"Sure," Blaine replied.

They walked to Kurt's room, talking as they went. They reached his room, Kurt opened his door, and they walked in. The room was pretty much empty, except for the furniture, two suitcases, and a duffel bag.

"I was wondering...if you could help me bring my stuff downstairs?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Of course, when are you leaving?"

"Now, actually," Kurt replied

"Alright," Blaine said as he picked up a suitcase and the duffel bag.

"You got that?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, it's fine." Blaine smiled

Kurt smiled too. "Thanks." He picked up the remaining suitcase and said "let's go."

They walked out of the room, a bit of an awkward silence falling over them as they reached Kurt's car. Kurt opened the trunk, put the suitcase he was holding inside, then took the suitcase and the duffel bag from Blaine and put them in too. Then he closed the trunk and him and Blaine just stared at each other.

"Well..." Kurt trailed off. He looked at Blaine, and regretted for a second that he was leaving. But he continued looking at Blaine and realized that Blaine just wanted him to be happy. He would miss Blaine. Miss seeing him everyday. Miss his adorable laugh and amazing advice...

Blaine remained silent and looked closely at Kurt. Looked at the way his hair was perfectly styled. Looked at the way his cheeks were already starting to turn a bit red from the bitter cold. Looked at how small and perfect his lips were. Blaine sighed. He wanted so badly to embrace Kurt and just kiss those perfect lips. But he knew that after the sudden incident with Karofsky that he couldn't do that to Kurt. So he settled for pulling Kurt into a tight hug and whispering into his ear, I will miss you _so_ much. Stay safe."

Kurt pulled out of the hug and smiled, "I will."

And then he walked towards the driver's seat, opened the door, got in, and closed the door. Then he lowered the window and Blaine walked up to it.

"I'll miss you too. Which is why we'll just have to hang out soon."

Blaine smiled as Kurt closed the window and backed out of the parking space. Kurt drove and turned away, and Blaine watched the younger boy head towards freedom.

Blaine walked back to his room with a feeling of emptiness in him. Kurt was gone. He had left. He wasn't coming back. Blaine opened the door, and walked in his room. Something on the table next to his bed caught his eye and he walked towards it. Upon coming closer he saw it was Pavarotti in his cage, and there was a note folded next to it. The outside of the note said '_Blaine_' in Kurt's neat script. Blaine opened up the note to find more of the same handwriting. It read '_Dear Blaine, I didn't know what to do with Pavarotti. I was actually considering setting him free, but he can't fly, so it wouldn't have really worked…' _Blaine could almost hear Kurt laughing here. _'So I've given him to you. It's up to you what you do with him, and you probably can't keep him, considering he kind of belongs to everyone in the Warbler's, but maybe let him stay with you for one night? I know you'll take great care of him, whatever you decide to do. Love, Kurt.' _

Blaine smiled. So this must have been where Kurt had gone during breakfast. Blaine still found it absolutely adorable how attached Kurt had become to the bird. Blaine knew he would let Pavarotti stay with him as long as he could, before the other Warbler's started to wonder where he had gone

After the two-hour drive, Kurt finally pulled into his driveway. He took his belongings out of his car, walked up to his house, unlocked the door, and let himself in. He brought his things down to his room, and sat on his bed. He was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everybody! This is going to sound repetitive but thanks again to everyone who has subscribed to/commented on this story. It makes my day! Please continue to let me know what you think of it. I can't believe I haven't said this sooner, but special thanks to Silver Fox Animagus and Alina Lassiter for proofreading this. They're both great authors, you should check out their work. Alright, enough about me, enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I don't own Glee. And the song is You Won't Feel A Thing by The Script.

Kurt was home. And Kurt was bored. He had already unpacked everything, and he didn't know what else to do. His dad wouldn't even be home for a couple hours, so there was absolutely nothing at home to occupy him, but as Kurt looked up at the clock on the wall he realized something. The school day had just ended for McKinley. Which meant that glee club was just about to start. Kurt became almost giddy with excitement as he thought about how much fun it would be to go and surprise everyone. He quickly grabbed his keys and ran out of the house, not even bothering to change out the Dalton uniform he hadn't thought to change before. He couldn't wait to see all his friends, but as he drove the familiar way to the school, his muscles tensed and he felt the adrenaline start pumping though his body. 'No!' he tried to mentally reassure himself. 'The school day is over, Karofsky can't get to you now!' even though he managed to calm himself down a little bit, he was still tense and on-guard as he walked to the choir room. All the fear he had left him, though, when he reached the room, and saw everyone sitting and talking, waiting for the club to start. Mercedes, who was talking to Tina, looked up, and was the first one to see Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Kurt!" she screeched as she jumped up, ran to him, and practically tackled him into a hug. The rest of New Directions was not far behind, everyone greeting him cheerfully, and all talking to him at once.

All of sudden, Mr. Shuester walked in. "Woah guys, what's with all the excitement?" he asked. Everyone stepped back to reveal a flustered, but overjoyed Kurt.

"Hey Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shuester looked surprised as Kurt smiled. But Kurt's smile quickly turned to confusion as Mr. Shue said "Kurt! I thought you weren't coming here till Monday!"

Finn must have been able to read Kurt's confused expression because he smiled sheepishly and said to his step-brother, "After dad had told me you had called, and what you had said, I couldn't help but tell everyone you were coming back!"

Kurt pretended to pout, and whined, "But I wanted it to be a _surprise_!"

Mercedes laughed, "Well we got a surprise for you, boy!"

She grabbed his arm and led him over to the chairs. He sat down, and Mr. Shuester sat down near him. The rest of the glee club stood in front of the chairs, smiling. Puck spoke up first.  
"When we had heard you were coming back, we realized that we were gonna have to protect you."

Kurt blushed and opened his mouth "You don't have to-"

Puck cut him off, "Dude, I wasn't kidding about forming a circle around you when you walked down the hallway. We're gonna protect you from Karofsky."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at them. "Guys, I appreciate that, but you can't fight my battles for me-"

This time Sam cut him off, "We know that Kurt, but we're still not gonna let Karofsky get to you." there was a murmur of agreement from the others.

Finn jumped in with "So we prepared a song for you, to show that we won't let anything happen to you."  
This must have been the bands cue, they started playing as Kurt blushed more as the rest of the glee club sang 'oooo' in the background and Finn began singing  
"_I've been kicked right down I've been spat in the face I've been pulled, weighed down to the lowest place. I've been lied to, shamed I have been disgraced been ex-communicated from every holy place. I've been beat up and robbed I've been left for dead for the way I look for the things I've said"_

The rest of the boys joined Finn as they sang

"_When trouble thinks it's found us, the world falls down around us, I promise baby you won't ever you won't ever feel a thing"_

Everyone else in the glee club joined in with the boys as they sang

"_Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you, so lay your cuts and bruises over my skin. I promise you won't feel a thing, cause everything the world could throw, I'll stand in front I'll take the blow for you. For you. Outside our double glazing, I know a war is raging I promise baby you won't ever you won't ever feel a thing."_

Tina and Brittany ran forward while they were singing, grabbed Kurt by the hands, and brought him to everyone else, while they all danced and continued to sing:

"_Cause I will take it on the chin, eh, for you, so lay your cuts and bruises over my skin. I promise you won't feel a thing, cause everything the world could throw, I'll stand in front, I'll take the blow for you. For you. Yea everything the world could throw, I'll take the sticks, I'll take the stones for you. For you."_

As they finished, Mr. Shuester and Kurt clapped loudly, and Kurt said, "Wow, thanks guys." as he smiled widely.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Not much to say...enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think of it!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Glee.

Kurt was ready for his first day back at McKinley. He had spent quite some time contemplating what to wear on the first day back at freedom. He had finally decided on a comfy asymmetrical grey Alexander McQueen sweater, dark red skinny jeans, and a black hat, which he adjusted on his head as he called out "Finn, I'm leaving now, do you need a ride?"

Finn walked towards the front door where Kurt was standing, "Sure, thanks."

They grabbed their jackets and walked outside towards Kurt's car. They opened the doors and Kurt started the car, backed out of the driveway, and drove off towards the school.

Suddenly, Finn spoke, breaking the early morning silence in the car. "So, uh, Kurt...?"

Kurt turned his head towards him for a split second, then looked back at the road. "Yes Finn?"

"It's just...what made you decide to come back?" Finn blurted out.

Kurt laughed quietly, "I just decided McKinley was better for me."

Finn was confused, but he decided not to ask any more questions. They rode in silence for another minute, then they reached the school and Kurt pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. They got out, and walked into the school. But as they started down the hallway, Kurt stopped walking suddenly. Finn realized this, and stopped too, looking at Kurt. Kurt was frozen, his eyes wide, his breathing short and quick. Finn followed Kurt's gaze and realization dawned on him as he saw Karofsky. He patted Kurt on his back. "It's ok, it's ok Kurt. I won't let him get to you."

Kurt nodded slowly, and wondered why he had come back to this school as he followed Finn down the hallway. He had forgotten just how terrifying Karofsky was. But he shook his head slightly. He could do this. Courage. He tensed as he continued walking and Karofsky spotted him. Karofsky started walking towards Kurt and Finn, who ignored him and kept walking. But they made the mistake of stopping when Karofsky neared Kurt and said, "Hey homo, what're you doing here?"

"I would've thought you would have realized this by now, but I go to school here." Kurt said icily.

"Don't be a smart ass with me Hummel, I though you left"

"Yea well I'm back."

Karofsky got ready to push Kurt, and Kurt braced himself, but Finn jumped in front of Kurt and pushed Karofsky. "You leave him alone."

Karofsky was caught off guard, "What did you just say to me?"

"Leave. Kurt. Alone." Finn said, pushing Karofsky backwards more with each word.

Karofsky pushed Finn. "You stay out of this Hudson."

Finn pushed Karofsky back, "No. You stay away from Kurt."

Karofsky laughed. A laugh that sent chills down Kurt's spine. "Alright Hudson you know what? I'll leave the fag here alone. For now. This isn't over," he said as he pushed Finn one more time and walked away.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and said, "Thanks Finn."

"Remind me again why you wanted to come back?"

Kurt sighed, "I don't know. It had seemed like such a good idea. I thought I could handle Karofsky."

"Well, don't worry about him. I'll handle him for you."

Kurt smiled "You're a good brother Finn."

Finn smiled, surprised, "So are you."

As the day went on, Kurt remembered why he had come back. Sure, he had to be protected from Karofsky two more times that day, once by Puck and once by Sam, but everyone else was glad to see he was back. Well, the people he usually talked to anyway. They let him stand out. And he enjoyed the freedom.

That night Kurt called Blaine. Blaine answered his phone eagerly, "Kurt! How was your first day back?"

"Not horrible. But I miss you already."

Blaine laughed, "I miss you too."

"You busy Friday?" Kurt asked quickly.

Blaine thought for a moment, "...No, I don't think so...why?"

"Well...I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner?"

"Oh?"

"Yea, I was thinking...I mean if it wouldn't be too much trouble...if you would drive out and we could go to Breadsticks?"

"Oh Kurt I'd love to!"

"Really? Seven o'clock Friday good?"

"Yea, that'd be great! Can't wait to see you!"

"Can't wait to see you either! Bye!"

"Bye Kurt."

'I love you' they both thought to themselves and smiled as they hung up their phones.

**A/N:** Can't believe I forgot to say this before but...Chris Colfer won a Golden Globe! I'm so happy for him! He totally deserves it. xD

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while...horrible thing called midterms. But they're over with so here's the next chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, but this whole story is WAY longer than I thought it originally would be so, yea. I think there's only going to be one more chapter though. But enjoy! And review? Please?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Glee.

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully. Kurt's fellow glee club members continued to protect him from Karofsky, and he easily slipped back into the rhythm of McKinley. Finally, finally, finally it was Friday. Kurt had arrived home from school about a half hour ago, and he was currently in a state of panic about what he was going to wear to Breadsticks. He had multiple outfits spread throughout his room, and he kept picking up articles of clothing, looking at them, then putting them back down. Kurt groaned loudly. He didn't know how he should dress, because he wasn't sure if dinner was going to be a date, or just two friends hanging out. They had both told each other they loved each other-Kurt smiled at the memory of when Blaine had told him-but they were still just friends. He sighed, finally deciding on a light blue long sleeve shirt, a low v-neck black button up vest with white buttons to go over the shirt, a darker blue bowtie, and black skinny jeans. Nothing too special, but still nice. He put everything on, fixed his hair, and left.

He and Blaine met up inside Breadsticks. Blaine had gotten there a few minutes before Kurt did, and he smiled widely as he watched Kurt walk in. Kurt walked towards him and said "Hey Blaine!"

"Kurt!...you look great."

Kurt looked down at his outfit, then up at Blaine, beaming. "Thanks."

"I can see you're happy to be out of the uniform," Blaine laughed.

"And I can see that you're..._still_ in your uniform...honestly Blaine, don't you own any other clothes?" Kurt laughed back.

"Umm..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, while still smiling, "You can't be serious."

Blaine shrugged and laughed "Well, I mean I grew out of all my old clothes this year, and, I mean, what's the point of buying new ones if I'm just gonna be wearing the Dalton uniform?"

Kurt shook his head, "Whatever, I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Hey!" Blaine protested. But Kurt just smiled as the hostess seated them.

They made small talk until they were almost done with their dinner, when Blaine suddenly said, "Hey Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his food and at Blaine. "Can I ask you something?" Blaine continued.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm just wondering...how did you manage to put up with the bullying for so long before coming to Dalton?"

Kurt thought for a moment, then said, "I don't know, I didn't really have much of a choice..."

Blaine looked bewildered "But...you didn't really let it get to you until it got even worse. From the way you described it to me, getting thrown in dumpsters and hit with slushies, you had it worse then I did. And yet I ran."

"Well you did what you needed to do!"

"Maybe, but even after you came to Dalton, and were _safe_, you went back. I may have been the one telling you courage, Kurt, but honestly, you didn't need it. You are the bravest, strongest person I know." Kurt felt his face become warm, and he knew he must be bright red from blushing. "And...well I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've inspired me Kurt. And I've decided I want to try again, public school I mean. I'm going go transfer to McKinley."

Kurt couldn't help it, his jaw dropped a little, and he stared at Blaine in shock. "What? How?"

"I really only live like two towns over from here. My parents talked to the Board of Ed, and they said that they only do his under extreme circumstances...but they're going to let me come to McKinley."

Kurt stared at him in disbelief, and Blaine got a little worried that Kurt was upset, as Kurt asked, "You're serious?"

Blaine nodded, hoping that Kurt would be happy and smiled, relieved, when Kurt said, "That's great! But..."

Uh oh, Blaine thought as he managed to say, "But what?"

Kurt laughed and smiled deviously, "Looks like you're going to need a change of wardrobe after all."

**A/N:** So, yay! This is for those people who wanted Blaine to go to McKinley with Kurt. ;) Honestly, I don't think it's this easy to switch schools, but we're gonna pretend it is...kay? And, I've always thought of Blaine as a cartoon character who ALWAYS and ONLY wears the same outfit. xD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I ended up writing them actually going shopping, so its longer now :) Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **Glee doesn't belong to me... whoa...I rhyme.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon, Kurt drove out to Westerville. After much persuasion from Kurt-who Blaine had been very surprised to see at Dalton again-Blaine agreed to go shopping with him. They were about to get into Kurt's car when Blaine said, "Wait, where are we going exactly? Because I don't think I could pull that-" he gestured to Kurt, who was wearing blue and white plaid pants, a white cardigan sweater with three toggle buckles on it over a white shirt, with a blue scarf draped over his neck "-amazing fashion off."

Kurt chuckled, "Well first of all, thank you, and second of all, you can pick where we go. But..." he took off his scarf and leaned over to Blaine, wrapping it once around his neck. Kurt stepped back to admire his handiwork, and said, "Hmm... No, you're right, you can't pull it off."

Blaine feigned shock, "Are you kidding me?" he asked, looking down at himself "I, look great."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yes, just great. Can I have my scarf back now?"

Blaine raised a hand up toward the scarf protectively, "Nope, I wanna wear it."

Kurt sighed and chuckled silently, oh, Blaine was adorable. "Fine, fine, get in the car."

Blaine happily obliged and got in the passenger's seat, while Kurt walked around the car to get in the driver's seat. They had barely been driving two minutes when Blaine said, "Why don't we try here?" and pointed to a Gap store. Kurt pulled into a parking space and him and Blaine got out of the car. They shut the doors behind them and walked up to the store. Kurt led the way through the entrance, Blaine following close behind. Once they were both inside Kurt stopped walking, and Blaine followed suit.

"So, lead the way!" Kurt said excitedly

Blaine hesitated, "Umm..." and he started to walk slowly towards the men's section.

Kurt chuckled and followed him. They walked up to various racks and tables with clothes on them, and Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Well?"

Blaine looked confused "Well what?"

Kurt sighed loudly, "Pick something out!"

" Ok, ok calm down!" Blaine laughed. He walked over to a table with tee shirts of every solid color on top of it. "So I'll just get one of every color and we'll be set right?"

Kurt pressed his hand up against his forehead and closed his eyes. Blaine, seeing this, laughed and said, "Relax! I'm kidding!"

Kurt took his hand of his head and looked at Blaine, "Alright, how bout you pick something out then?"

Blaine laughed again and walked over to a rack of clothing, where a long sleeve grey v-neck was hanging. He picked it up, grabbed a green tee shirt off the table, then walked over to another rack and quickly grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans. He laughed as he held up his clothing choices for Kurt to see, "How's this?"

" It's a start," Kurt smirked. "Go try it on."

" Huh? Oh..." Blaine trailed off as he spotted the dressing room. He disappeared into it, and came out a couple minutes later. Kurt gasped. He couldn't help himself. Despite the fact that Blaine was _still _wearing Kurt's scarf, he looked absolutely fantastic.

"That bad huh?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt felt the tips of his ears turn red as he said, "Bad? No, no, no, you Mr. Blaine look quite fashionable...but really? Can I have my scarf back yet?"

Blaine looked down at the scarf. "Oh no, it definitely completes my-quote unquote- fashionable look." And then he winked. Yes. Blaine. Winked.

Kurt's heart jumped and he smiled widely. Blaine winked; Kurt had all the right in the world to do what he did next. He walked towards Blaine slowly, then made a sudden grab for the scarf. But Blaine was too fast for him and he darted out of the way. So naturally, Kurt ran towards him, and pulled the loosely wrapped scarf off of Blaine's neck, and sprinted away. Blaine uttered a sound of surprise, and ran after Kurt. He picked Kurt up, an arm under his knees and an arm on his back. The young soprano was even lighter than he gave a high-pitched shriek and attempted to sound demanding-which he wasn't successful at considering his laughter- as he said, "Put me down!" Blaine just looked at him and smiled deviously, as he continued to run through the store. "Blaine!" Kurt shriek-laughed again, "You're gonna get us kicked out!"

" Oh," Blaine replied, putting Kurt down gently, "We wouldn't want that to happen, I mean, I've only got one outfit picked out!" he looked down at the clothes he was wearing, his Dalton uniform forgotten in the dressing room. Kurt was still off-guard from being literally swept off his feet, and was unable to react quickly enough as Blaine snatched the scarf from Kurt, and wound it around his own neck once again.

"Hey!" Kurt protested. But Blaine only smirked as he walked back to the dressing room. He emerged soon after, back in his Dalton uniform, and yes, Kurt's scarf.

They resumed their shopping, Blaine actually managed to be productive and picked out some clothing, as Kurt found a top-hat- God knows where- and placed it on Blaine's head. Blaine laughed as he looked in a mirror nearby, "Thank you Kurt, this looks marvelous."

How Blaine managed to be so...dapper...was beyond Kurt. "Oh yes, it does." Kurt replied, grinning stupidly.

* * *

Blaine finished up his shopping, with the aid of Kurt, and tried on everything, though, probably for their own good, each bout of trying on didn't result in the chase around the store, and satisfied with everything they walked over to the checkout line. They walked up to the checkout counter. The cashier was a young girl, probably about their age, and she laughed as she took in the sight of Blaine with his uniform, scarf, and the top hat still on him. Noticing the price tag on the hat, she asked, "Are you buying the hat too?" as Blaine placed his numerous clothing decisions on the counter.

Blaine looked at Kurt, smiled, and said "Yes, yes I'm buying the hat too." Kurt tried to hide his surprise at this random purchase as Blaine removed the hat from his head and placed it on the counter too.  
After Blaine had paid for everything, they grabbed the multiple bags, said 'bye' to the cashier, and started walking towards the exit.

"So…" Kurt began, "Why'd you buy that hat too?"

"I actually like it." Blaine said, almost a little defensive. Truth was, he bought it because Kurt picked it out…and had like it on him.

"Oh, it did look quite good." Kurt replied. Blaine smiled, as he thought 'yup, Kurt liked it on me.'

"Well, that was fun." Blaine stated simply.

"...Yea." Kurt replied quietly

"Something wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, no, it's just...it's real now...it's like official...you're going to come with me...were both going back...to public school."

Blaine smiled, "Yes, yes we are. But hey, at least I have clothes now!"

Kurt laughed at how ridiculous that sounded as they walked out the doors and reached Kurt's car. Kurt opened the trunk and placed the shopping bags he was holding inside. He then took the ones Blaine was holding and placed them in as well. Then a sudden silence fell over them as they looked at each other. Blaine was reminded of the day when Kurt had been packing his car to leave Dalton. And now, like then, he couldn't help but think that he wanted to kiss Kurt's perfect lips. He slowly unwound the scarf from his neck, and reached up to place it back on Kurt's. Suddenly, Kurt leaned towards Blaine, and just brushed his lips gently against Blaine's. Kurt drew back quickly though, and he looked down, avoiding Blaine's eyes. Kurt had made the first move, Blaine though excitedly. Despite what had happened with Karofsky, Kurt was ready. Blaine's heart skipped a beat, as he remembered the mantra he had had only a few days ago- 'if you love something set it free.' But there's more to that saying, he thought quickly- 'But if it comes back, it was meant to be' Overjoyed, Blaine took his hand and gingerly placed it under Kurt's chin, tilting his head up. Kurt looked up at him questioningly, and almost seemed a little embarrassed. Blaine smiled, leaned in, and kissed Kurt. And Kurt kissed him back.

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt finally got to experience what he had always dreamed of. He smiled, and held his head up high, as he walked through the halls of McKinley, holding hands with Blaine, the guy he loved.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, so it's over! Thanks for sticking with me through this story, love you guys! Review?


End file.
